


I Get So High When I’m Inside You

by roughvoiced



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, I don't even have an excuse for this, I'm Sorry, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SIKE, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, no i'm not, there wasnt enough Ben/Harry/Nick fic so I had to change that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughvoiced/pseuds/roughvoiced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, let me get this straight,” Ben starts up, straightening his back and wiggling his shoulders a little to relieve some of the tension that's built up from being hunched over Harry’s lanky body for so long. “You want me and Nick to tie you up so you can’t move and then fuck you until you don’t even want to?”</p><p>Harry nods, a blinding toothy grin spreading across his face. “Exactly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get So High When I’m Inside You

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for very light bondage and i didnt put it in the tags but there's also very slight cum play. this fic is based on all the dirty ideas i got from looking at this picture, enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> to read the lilourry version [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2722403).

“So, let me get this straight,” Ben starts up, straightening his back and wiggling his shoulders a little to relieve some of the tension that's built up from being hunched over Harry’s lanky body for so long. “You want me and Nick to tie you up so you can’t move and then fuck you until you don’t even want to?”

Harry nods, a blinding toothy grin spreading across his face. “Exactly.”

Huffing out a laugh, Ben shuffles forward a few inches on the sofa. His bum is aching because Nick’s sofa is old and not very well padded and he’s been perched on the edge of it for a while now. Nick’s in the shower; has been for about 20 minutes, but before that he’d been sat across from him, legs hooked at the knee as the two of them had sat listening to a cross legged Harry explain in great detail how badly he wanted to be used by the two of them.

It’s a miracle he hasn’t jizzed himself yet really.

He’s surprised it hasn’t happened sooner because, ultimately, this is what it’s all been leading up to. Muffled whispers and stolen touches, sly glances and fumbling hands. There was no way for it not to happen and Ben’s been waiting for it, shaking with anticipation, has known it was coming ever since that time he walked in on Nick balls deep in Harry back stage in Atlanta last year.

A real turning point, if you will.

Meri knows, of course. Mainly because Harry never could keep his massive fucking mouth shut but also because Ben would feel guilty taking part in a threesome without even giving her the opportunity to join in. Or watch. Whatever.

Whatever.

Scrubbing his sweaty palms over his jean clad thighs a couple of times, he offers Harry a shaky smile. The sound of rushing water pattering against the tiles has stopped now and Ben knows that pretty much as soon as Nick is out of the bathroom they’ll be starting.

He feels unprepared and edgy, much the same as he had the first time he’d had sex and the day he got married and quite a lot of other times in his life, now he really thinks about it, which he is, mainly to stop himself from over thinking everything else.

His tummy gurgles and Harry glances up at him through his fringe, eyebrow raised. “Hungry?”

Ben shakes his head, he’s not. He is nervous though, not that he’s telling Harry that, or Nick. He’s pretty sure they can tell though and he knows, beyond all reasoning, that he shouldn’t be, it’s just a quick shag with a couple of his mates, good mates. That’s all.

Not really though. His mind is murky and fuddled but he can see Harry clearly in there, see him spread out on top of Nick’s ugly floral duvet, pasty skin standing out against the flowers, plethora of tattoos vibrant against his milk bottle skin, wrists straining atop the pile of pillows, lip bitten as he tries to keep himself still, ignoring the incessant pressure on his prick. He’s thought about this a lot.

Nervous he may be, but he’s also excited.

“So,” Harry says, voice cracking a little from disuse. “Have you done this before?”

Ben nods, “I’ve experimented once or twice, Harry. You’re not the first boy I’ve ever met. Don’t forget, I’m old enough to be your dad.” He winces. Panic’s setting in then, good to see.

Harry laughs. “No you’re not and anyway, I didn’t mean that.” He grins. “I meant tying people up.”

“Oh,” Ben says quietly. “No, I ‘ve um, I’ve never.”

Harry hums, scratching at a little dried up stain on the denim over his knee with his bitten down fingernail. He smiles at Ben, fingers reaching out to curl around his ankle and says “Don’t worry, we’ll look after you” as if that isn’t the exact thing Ben’s supposed to be doing for Harry. They’ll work it out, he hopes.

He watches as Harry stumbles to his feet and smooth’s out his shirt, big palms running in lines over his tight tummy and down over his hips as he hitches his jeans up over his bum, tries not to seem too affected when Harry drops himself onto Ben’s lap, thick thighs bracketing his own as he shuffles forward, letting his chest brush against Ben’s.

Harry’s a good foot shorter than Ben, and thinner too, more wiry and fragile compared to Ben’s stockiness but what he lacks in surface area he more than makes up for in his charm.

“I’m going to kiss you now, okay.” Harry states as he leans forward, nimble fingers curling around Ben’s biceps as he brushes their lips together. Ben hums but it’s lost in Harry’s mouth, the younger boy wasting no time, nibbling on Ben’s bottom lip until it falls slack beneath his mouth.

“Starting without me boys?”

Harry garbles something into Ben’s mouth, pressing a final chaste kiss to the corner of it before he grinds his hips down once, twice, three times and turns to face Nick, face flushed and lips swollen.

“Just calming Ben down, don’t worry.” He giggles, resting his cheek against the dip of Ben’s collarbone as he fiddles with the button on his jeans, playing with it until it pops open. “You okay?” He whispers quietly, tilting his face to the side a little so he can peer up at Ben, his cheek squishing against the sofa fabric of the t-shirt he’s wearing, fingers scratching at the short hairs dotted along the bottom of his belly.

Ben nods, swallowing thickly, his Adams apple bobbing as his eyes flit over to Nick. There’s a plush blue towel wrapped loosely around his waist, his hair is still a little damp, sagging over his forehead, a slight wet gleam to his soft chest. Nick nods at the two of them, dropping his towel and gathering it up in one hand as he pads back into the bathroom.

Harry’s lips attach themselves to Ben’s throat as soon as the door snicks shut, the whir of Nick’s hairdryer drowning out the noise of denim rubbing against denim and it takes everything in his will power for Ben to ignore the way Harry’s cock is trapped between them.

“Want you,” He mumbles against Ben’s spit slick skin, hot air blowing out over the wetness.

Ben inhales sharply through his nose, shakily letting it out from his parted lips as Harry stretches up to kiss him again, lips soft and wet. His skin is soft under Ben’s fingers, probably not freshly shaved but free of stubble nonetheless.

He feels Harry link their fingers together on his face before he’s pulling Ben’s hand away gently, moving it to press against the straining fabric over his crotch. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly, ignoring the way his own pick is throbbing in his jeans, concentrating instead on the feel of Harry beneath his palm, hard and thick.

They stay like that, pressed together, lips moving in sync, crotches pressed firmly together, until Nick reappears fully dried off, sans towel this time. Ben sees him first, Harry still too busy sucking a bruise into the column of his throat to notice the slight chill seeping in through the bathroom door.

Nick’s propped against the door jamb, a smirk on his face and his prick half hard against his thigh. He doesn’t look nervous or embarrassed, despite the pinkish flush to his cheeks, and Ben is maybe starting to understand why he and Harry are so well suited to each other.

Looking at Nick, Ben realises that the three of them are all so completely unalike; Harry with his thin wiry body and his long tan lines and Ben with his width and his thick build and stocky limbs. But it’s Nick that really gets Ben hot. Not that Harry isn’t doing it for him, he really is. It’s just than Nick is all soft and squishy and undefined, little dips in his hips still from where his jeans have been sat snugly against him all day. He’s tall, Ben already knew, but like this he’s _tall_ , looks like his torso goes on for miles and Ben wants to taste him, wants to feel the warmth of his skin under his fingertips, feel him heavy on his tongue.

When Ben wriggles his hand out from between their bodies, Harry groans into his shoulder, but then Ben is motioning Nick over to them, making grabby hands at him until Nick lets out a breathy laugh and comes over, pressing himself up against Harry’s back and dropping a kiss to the top of his head as he lets Ben take hold of him in his sweaty palm.

Nick hums happily, watching as Ben’s fist slides roughly over his length a few times before he’s pulling away, licking a fat stripe over his palm before he takes hold of Nick again, pulling on him, the drag just the right side of slightly too rough and Nick can’ hold back his moan, buries in Harry’s hair and busies himself with grabbing the bottom of Harry’s shirt, pulling it over his head, chuckling slightly when he gasps as the cold air hits his hot skin. The heating is on full blast and Nick wishes he’d had the forethought to turn it off before they went out because they’ll all be sweating like mad later, looks like Ben already is, but then Harry is pulling him down for a kiss and he forgets what he was even thinking about.

The angle is all wrong and Nick’s back is starting to ache already and it physically hurts him to push Harry away but he seems to realise, kissing Ben with his smirky lips before he’s swatting his hand away from Nick and pushing himself to his feet, following Nick to the bedroom and dragging Ben along behind them.

Harry’s on the bed faster than Ben can blink, flinging himself face first onto the puffed up pillows, his little white bum jiggling with the motion, head turning to glance at Ben over his shoulder with a wink as he shuffles further up.

“C’mon then,” Nick rumbles, his voice deep with arousal and Ben can’t help but jump at the sudden words, the noise sounding loud after being in the silence for so long, but Harry just grins at them both in turn as he manoeuvres himself onto his back, his legs stretching out in front of him as he starts to lazily pump himself.

“None of that,” Ben tells him, smiling as Harry obediently lets his prick drop back against his tummy.

Harry eyes him as he knees onto the bed crawling upwards until he’s inside the V of Harry’s legs, eyes slipping closed as he kisses his way up his pasty thighs, sucking occasionally, littering Harry’s thighs with tiny purpling bruises. Harry groans, burying his fingers in Ben’s hair, watching as he buries his nose into the fold of his thigh, nibbling at the skin beside his crotch and Ben tries his hardest not to rut down into the bed as Harry’s little whimpers fill the room.

“Wanna suck you,” He hears Harry say, listens to Nick groan as he shuffles onto the bed and towards Harry, can’t help himself from letting his eyes flit up to them as he hears Harry hum around Nick’s cock, his fingers gripping harder onto Harry’s hips to distract himself and he has to constantly remind himself that tonight isn’t about him. It’s about Harry, it’s always about Harry.

When he finally takes Harry into his mouth it’s overwhelming. Ben’s lips are stretched out fully around his girth as he moves down as far as he can, stopping just before Harry hits the back of his throat, the tip of his nose barely brushing the coarse hairs at Harry’s base. He hums happily when he hears the wet pop of Harry pulling away from Nick to gasp in some air, his hands flying down to card through Ben’s hair, fingers grasping the short strands tightly as he pushes Ben down further, his hips bucking up ever so slightly so that the head of his dick tickles the back of Ben’s throat.

“God,” Harry groans, his voice even deeper than usual, gravelly with his arousal. Ben buries himself deeper around Harry, glancing upwards through his eyelashes. He can’t stop himself from grinding down into the bed sheet as he watches Nick grasp himself tightly around the base to stave off his own orgasm, knows the feeling all too well and he bobs his head a few times, slicking Harry up fully before he pulls off slowly, tongue trailing tantalizingly slow up the underside of Harry’s length. He ducks back down to place a soft kiss to the slit, giving Harry a few sharp tugs before sitting back on his haunches.

“Gonna fuck you now, okay?” He asks, running his finger over Harry’s hole, watching it flutter under his fingertips.

“God, please,” Harry whines, arms flexing as Nick makes quick work of securing them to the bed posts with one of his fancy scarves. Ben thinks it looks vaguely like the one he wore all the time backstage on tour, not that it matters.

He sits back, just observing for a moment as Harry pulls softly against his restraints and nods at Nick when he slips two fingers in beside his wrists, checking that it’s not too tight. They’d talked about this earlier, about how far Harry could go, how far he’d already been with Nick. He knows now, what Harry had meant about taking care of Ben, can tell with the way Nick kisses Harry softly, swallowing his little gasps, that they’ve done this so many times before, that if Harry has anyone he can trust with this, it’s Nick. He only feels slightly guilty about intruding.

“Alright,” Nick pipes up once their muffled whispers have stopped. “He’s ready.” Nick tells him and Harry nods, grinning up at Ben when he raises his eyebrow, questioning.

“M’ready.”

“Okay,” Ben nods, reaching over to Harry’s right for the lube and condoms in the draw beside him, smiling to himself when Harry moans at the feeling of Ben’s dick dragging across his stomach. “How are we doing this then?”

Nick smirks. “He’s all yours mate.”

“Oh, um. Okay,” Ben garbles, eyes flitting down to where Nick is hard and leaking against his stomach.

“Don’t’ worry about me,” He smiles, hand trailing through Harry’s hair, tugging a little. “S’all about young Harold here, tonight.”

Ben nods, uncapping the lube and drizzling some out over his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up before he’s pressing one inside of Harry, pushing through the tight muscle. Ben groans when both Harry and Nick swear in unison, Harry straining against his ties, Nick’s hand working languidly over himself.

“Another,” Harry gasps, wriggling his bum down towards Ben, mouth parting in a sigh as he pushes the second tip inside.

He barely waits two minutes before he’s forcing in a third, crooking them up as Harry clenches around him, tight like a vice as Ben digs around for the little bundle of nerves, gasping himself when Harry moans, tightens even more around him as he finally strokes over his prostate.

“M’ready, Ben please; m’ready. I can take it, please.” Harry gasps, voice breathy and desperate and Ben nods, withdrawing his sticky fingers and wiping them on Harry’s hip as he accepts the opened condom from Nick, pinching it between his fingers as he rolls it on.

He grins when Nick snatches the lube from him, pumping a few squirts into his palm so he can lube up Ben’s length, slow sharp tugs and he smirks as Ben swats his hand away, giving himself a quick squeeze before he lines himself up with Harry, glancing quickly up at him before he starts to push in, on Harry’s hurried nod.

Harry grunts, long and low, as Ben bottoms out, his biceps flexing as he pulls at his ties, fingers grappling wildly onto the bed head, wrapping around the golden poles so tight his knuckles immediately turn white. “S’big,” He whispers, eyes slipping shut.

“Too much?” Ben worries, stilling in his movements. “No,” Harry whines, legs wrapping tightly around Ben’s waist, pulling them flush together as he shakes his head, curls flailing around on the pillow. “No, s’good. Feels good, c’n move now please.”

Ben grins, shifting his hips against Harry’s slowly dragging out before pushing back in deep, repeating the motions as he leans down to press his lips against Harry’s, swallowing the noises falling from his mouth.

“Looking good boys,” Nick groans and Ben reaches out to shut him up, long calloused fingers wrapping around his dick, already slick with lube and pre cum. It barely takes a few pulls before Nick is throwing his head back, fist gripping hard onto Harry’s hair as he spills over Ben’s fingers, his mess spattering onto Harry’s shoulder as he slumps back against the wall. Harry whines, jerking his chin towards Ben’s hand, tongue falling out in waiting.

“God,” Nick groans, watching as Ben complies, slipping a finger into Harry’s mouth. “You’re filthy,” He grins, pushing Harry’s fringe off his forehead, leaning down to drop a kiss there as Harry hums, smiling around the two fingers Ben now has in his mouth.

Ben leans down, tonguing at the mess on Harry shoulder before pulling his fingers out of Harry’s mouth, replacing them with his tongue before Harry can start whining, letting him taste Nick on him briefly before he pulls away, working his way down Harry’s jaw, sucking bruising marks into the skin as his hips snap quickly against Harry’s.

“M’close,” Harry whispers, breath falling out in quick pants, his sweat slick chest rising and falling against Ben’s. “Faster.” He mumbles, pulling Ben in closer with the ankle still resting against his back.

“Want a hand?” Ben pants against Harry’s neck, reaching a hand between them until Harry bucks his hips, shaking his head.

“Wanna come on your cock, please.” He moans. “C’n do it, just,” He tips his hips up a little, stilling, his head lolling back, exposing the long pale column of his throat as he lets out a deep groan. “Right there.”

Ben watches as he tips his head to the side, eyes squeezing shut as he sinks his teeth into the flesh of his upper arm, wrists pulling tight against the fabric wrapped around them as Nick runs a hand down Harry’s chest, thumbing at his nipples.

“Hell, Haz, look so good like this. So hot getting fucked,” Nick groans and that’s all it takes to tip Harry over the edge, high pitched whimpers falling from his lips as he cums, splattering up his chest, body heaving with it before he goes limp, sated smile spreading across his face as Ben fucks him through it, following him moments later, spilling into the condom with a groan as Harry clenches around him.

Panting heavily, Ben falls down onto Harry’s chest, cheek sticking to his sweaty skin as he hears Nick untie him, whispering praises into his ear, telling him how amazing he is, how much he loves him, kissing him over and over, tiny little peppering kisses all over his face until Harry is giggling at him to stop, his tummy juddering under Ben’s face.

He does eventually, settling down next to Harry under the covers, patting at Ben’s shoulder until he groans, rolling off of Harry so they can join Nick in the warmth.

It’s dark and cold outside, winter winds whipping harshly at the windows, the gate at the bottom of Nick’s garden is banging against the post where they forgot to close it earlier in their haste to get inside, but here in Nick’s bedroom, in Nick’s bed it’s warm and cozy and as Harry snuggles into his side, arms wrapping around Ben’s waist, pressing a kiss to his chest, he’s happy. And as Nick flicks off the little light beside the bed, spooning up behind a sleepy Harry, he catches Ben’s eye across the bed, smiling privately at him, _thank you_ , he mouths and Ben nods, his own eyes finally slipping shut.

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i was sorry.
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://larrytrash.tumblr.com/) if you want.


End file.
